What If
by lady rae
Summary: What will happen if the Weiss boys end up delivering a baby for someone....specifically another member


"What If......."  
  
By: lady rae  
  
It's 1:30 in the morning. Everyone was sleeping. Ken forgot to close his door  
because he's so tired from a soccer practice. Omi as well felt stressed he came home a little late  
after Ken. Youhji just came home from an apartment....no need to mention whose. And Aya was sleeping  
in his apartment whith his wife Sakura. The night was so quiet until......"AAAAYAAAAAAA!!!!" A loud  
scream pierced the silence. Omi woke up "Tha...that's Sakura!!" He said as he rushed toward Kens room  
"Ken-kun..KEN-KUN!! Sakuras in trouble!!" he yelled while catching his breath. "Wh...wha???" Ken repiled  
yawning. Then Aya and Youhji came in bangging the door. Omi opened it up "MATE-O!!! Watch the door!!"  
Ken said. "*panting* SA.....SA..KU..RA!! SAKURA! It's time!! Get up!!" Aya said frustrated. "Who's with her?"  
Omi asked as they ran out of Kens room "Manx! I called her up! Let's hurry!!" Youhji said as they ran  
two or three floors up the apartment because the elevator was broke. As they ran towards Aya's apartment  
Ken asked "Why don't you bring her to the hospital?" "She won't make it...Besides I don't like to see her  
OR my baby locked up in some freaky white room...." Aya replied. They arrived at the apartment. Aya opened  
the door. Manx was there comforting Sakura. "Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Aya hold her for  
me" Manx ordered "Wh..where *Huff* have...you *huff*..been Aya?" Sakura saked as she breathed. "I called  
the group so they can.." "AAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed. "It's coming! Youhji, get me some fresh towels"  
"Uh....HAI!" "Ken, bring me a basin of hot water" "*yawn* Hai.." "And you Omi...stay here with me" "Nani?  
Me?...." "Ok Sakura, remember the breathing technique they told you...I need you to do that now." "Ok"  
While Sakura was doing her breathing Aya held her hand tight. "Sakura...I'm right here, I won't go anywhere"  
Aya comforted her."Aya.....*huff huff* It.....Hurts....AHHHHHHHH!!!!" As the Weiss panicked Manx was ready  
to deliver the baby. "Omi, hand me that blanket." "This? Ok...here....What's that for?" Omi asked as Manx  
placed the towel over Sakuras legs. "Ahhhhh!! Oh.....my....Goooooo" Omi fainted "Daijobu Omi? GYAKKKK!!"  
Ken screamed. "I didn't know it can get THAT big....That must'a hurt a lot!!" Youhji said as he held a  
video cam and recorded the whole thing. "Hey back off!! She's my wife for crying out...AHH!!!!" Aya screamed  
as Sakura yelled. This gave Manx the signal that she and the baby was ready. "Ok let's get this baby  
going huh?....AYA!!! WAKE UP!!" Manx said as she saw Aya faint because he was so nervous. "Hey man! You're   
the father here! Don't do that on a time like this!" Ken said as he helped Aya up.  
**************  
  
It was already 3:00 the baby still won't come out! Manx was having a hard time calming  
both Sakura and Aya. Omi was already used to what he was looking at for the past hours. The three other  
Weiss were comforting Sakura as well, they were trying their best to lessen the pain. "Sakura...Sakura..  
OWWW!!! My HAND!!!" Aya screamed "It's coming Aya!!! For REAAAALLL!!!" "Ok I can see the head now! Sakura   
push harder!!" Manx said as Omi once again fainted. "Ok...the head is out" Manx announced "Now...Omi? Hey get  
up!!" "Huh?....Oh Yeah!! Here...towels" "Thanks...now Sakura keep pushing harder ok? The baby's almost out!"  
Sakura kept on pushing. Aya was still in torture as his wife clenched his hands. Youhji stood up with the camera,  
announcing every moment something different would happen. Ken was whiping Sakuras sweat from her forehead.  
"Sakura give me one last push...one last!" Manx said as she held on to the baby. With the final push  
and a scream combined the baby was delivered "YOSA!!!! THE BABY'S OUT!!! THE BABY'S OUT!!!" Omi leaped for  
joy. "it's so adorable, and it's....it's A BOY!!!!" Youhji announced as he still held on to the camera. Omi  
wrapped the baby up in a clean blanket and gave it to his proud dad. "It's so cute!!" Ken said "And he  
definitely loos like his mom!" Manx smiled "Sou!! And he's got Aya's eyes....Those killer eyes!!"  
Youhji examined "WOW!!! the first baby of the group! He'll be a spoild brat for sure!!" Omi laughed.  
After the delivery "I don't wanna be a doctor anymore" Omi said "Me? Wel... I kinda like being one  
You know learning stuff...seeing stuff....touching stuff hehehe...." "Oh Shut Up!!" Ken, Omi ans Aya yelled  
at Youhji."I don't want to spoil all the fun here guys but I think we better get going now! Aya, Sakura   
Congratulations" Manx said as she left the couples apartment. "Yeah Goodnight Aya! Sakura! And BABY RAN!!"  
Omi took a last peek at the baby. "Ran? That's my name!...Well It does sound good..." Aya said as the  
other Weiss left the room.   
**************  
  
After a few weeks, the group went out. "Hey!!! BABY RAN!!! How are you today??!!!  
Do you want to go with your Uncle Omi?! Huh?! Come baby COME!!" Omi streched out his arms while they walked.  
The baby laughed and went with Omi. "hahahaha!! Baby Ran likes me!!""Baby Ran!! Come with Uncle Youhji...let's   
check out girls!!" Once again the baby laughed and went with Youhji. "How bout me?? Wanna come with me??  
Come here!! Come with Uncle Ken!!" this time the baby started to cry and rubbed his face on Youhji's  
shirt! "Well, you scared him Baka-saro!!" Aya said as he took his son and patted him on the back. "No  
Ken it's not like he doesn't like you he's just hungry...here.." Sakura gave the baby his bottle as he  
slowly fell asleep. "Hey The video I took is already done! Common let's watch it!!" Youhji said. Then  
they all went back to the small flowershop where it all began.  
**************  
Well that's about it!!  
Aya-kun fans.....PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR DEADLY KATANAS!!!  
I just thought that it would be Kawaii if he had a son!!!  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! HAVE MERCY!!!!!  
Oh yeah there's a sequel of this story just check it out ok?!!  
Mucho gracias to the readers!!! 


End file.
